The invention relates to a motor vehicle.
More specifically, the invention relates to a motor vehicle comprising a bodyshell structure which delimits at least one passenger compartment and one front compartment that are separated by an upper transverse cross member, said vehicle having a telescopic steering column that is coupled in the engine compartment to a steering system and that extends into the passenger compartment by passing under the cross member, said steering column being adjustable in inclination between extreme minimum and maximum angular positions, potentially being adjustable in length, and being collapsible longitudinally by a safety device in the event of an impact.
Numerous examples of motor vehicles of this type are known.
In such vehicles, the steering column can both be extended or collapsed, and tilted. Such steering columns can therefore occupy extreme positions relating to passenger morphologies falling outside the norm.
In these extreme positions, and in particular in certain inclined positions, the angle formed between the steering column and the floor of the vehicle does not enable the optimal collapse of the steering column by the safety device in the event of impact, in particular the steering wheel arranged at one upper extremity of the steering column may come into contact with an element of the driver's compartment and hamper said collapse.
The failure of the steering column of the vehicle to collapse in the event of impact may result in injury to the driver of the vehicle.